Jashin Evil Heart
by shoujo22
Summary: Kagome, young priestess in training, finally sees REAL demons for the first time. (Summary sucks...)


_Author's note: Before you read this story I think that there's something you need to know…I was drinking peppermint tea when I wrote this. *GIGGLES* I know that was random. Anyway, just tell me what you think okay. Enjoy!!!_

  
  
AKUEN

by

shoujo22

  


**Prologue**

  


The dark-haired child looked quickly to her right, then to her left as she scanned the area in pursuit of the demonic offender. After being struck and injured with several of the girl's arrows the demon had disappeared for while. The monster was on the verge of death; any normal person would have taken that as a sing of retreat. However, this particular demon was rather hostile...it would not give up without a fight and she knew it. "Where are you?" She whispered as she drew an arrow from its holder. "It could not have gone far."

Almost as soon as she'd asked, her question was answered when the ground began to shake. A wave of soil, resembling a small tidal wave, moved towards the child with lightening speed. There! right ahead!" She declared, aiming for her target.

The ground in front of her exploded followed by an ear splitting scream. A serpent-like monster lunged at her immediately. The demon wasn't huge, but it was big enough to cause trouble in the village. It had already injured and killed several men.

"BEGONE!" She yelled, letting an arrow fly right into the open mouth of the demon followed by another.

When the monster shook back in pain the child took advantage and continued her assault. As luck would have it the demon fell to its death...it was all over.

  
  


_Later on..._

  
  


Her feet were beginning to ache, but that was the price that she had to pay for traveling so far to help others. Upon entering the village the girl was taken aback by the sight of what seemed like every person in the area rushing towards here. They were like a swarm of bees making such a commotion. They surrounded her quickly, bombarding her with questions.

"Kaede-sama where have you been?" One man asked frantically. "It is not like you to wonder off and remain gone for such a long time."

"Yes." Another man spoke. "We had begun to assume the worst. Why didn't you request an escort to accompany you in your travel? It is not safe-"

A young woman standing near the man cut him off in mid-sentence. "Compose yourself Hiraki-san. Kaede is our priestess now and if you continue to impose on her in such a manner she will dread the days to come. Do not treat her like a child."

"Hold you tongue winch!" he snapped. "She _is_ a child. That is the very reason I speak against this now remember your place and stay out of it!" 

One of the older villagers stepped forward in the woman's defense. "The woman was only speaking the truth. Demons hardly ever attack as much as they used to. We should let the child be."

"You-" Hiraki began.

A small hand in front of his face, positioned for silence, cut him off for the second time. "I only went to retrieve some water. I was perfectly safe Hiraki-san, all of you. Please keep your composure everyone and do not worry so." Pushing past the crowd with Kaede headed towards her hut, tired from earlier activity. Pulling back the cloth to her hut Kaede entered, and was very surprised at what she saw.

"So you returned. Welcome home Kaede." The voice of an old woman crackled.

Kaede stopped and stiffened a bit. "Hello...Matsuda-baba." She bowed. "Why are you here?"

The old woman was silent for a moment, as if considering Kaede's question, then rose to her feet slowly. Although with the speed of an ancient snail, Matsuda brushed passed Kaede and exited the hut. The villagers were still outside. They were now curious as to why exactly the old woman had came to the village and further more how she had gotten there. None of the villagers saw her arrive.

"Why have you come?" Kaede asked simply.

"That demon," she began "caused you some difficulties did it not?"

Kaede gulped. "It has been dealt with."

The old woman huffed. "I trained your elder sister Kikyo and she was indeed very talented, as are you young Kaede. But just as she, you are careless child. To be slain under such circumstances very disgraceful. Where it not for the fact that she redeemed herself by requesting the demise of that cursed jewel," the old woman's eyes clouded over with fury, "I would have withdrawn my services from the likes of you bloodline." She hissed.

Kaede sucked in a sharp breath. As decrepit as she looked, the old bat was very intimidating. But Kikyo had never once shown fear in the old woman's presence, let alone anyone else. Kaede decided that it was time she did the same.

She swallowed back her nervousness and pushed her words forward. "Forgive me Matsuda-baba. Perhaps it was foolish of me to handle such matters on my own. But from this point forward I am responsible for my life as well as everyone else's in this village. I will succeed, but I will do so by making my own decisions." 

The old woman raised an ancient brow at Kaede's tone. "And what of that hanyu? The one that your sister ever so foolishly relinquished her duties for. If he rebels against the spell of Kikyo you will surely perish."

"He will not come down from that tree." Kaede retorted.

"Oh?" Matsuda chuckled. "You remain confident in your sister's spell even after she displayed such weakness."

Anger was evident on Kaede's face at this point. Intimidation in the beginning had now turned into rage as words poured uncontrollably from her mouth. "Yes I do old woman."

Everyone in the crowed gasped at her boldness. Unaffected by their antics Kaede continued. "You have made it quite clear on several occasions that you disapprove of my sister's weakness. But forget not. Though she was a priestess, she was also human. Humans have the ability to overcome many things, but they are weak by nature. Were those not your very own words?" She finished.

Matsuda growled, slamming the end of her walking stick into the ground. For quite a while they stood simply staring at one another. Hiraki had balled both his hands into fists watching the confrontation with such intensity that he broke into a sweat. A random person from the crowed handed him a rag, which he gladly accepted. No one dared peel their eyes away.

"Is that so little one?"

Kaede nodded, not budging the slightest bit. "Yes it is.."

Much to Kaede's surprise the old woman chuckled. "Very well then Kaede, we shall see. We shall see." Matsuda turned slowly, bones creaking with every passing second, and walked in the opposite direction.

After she was out of sight the villagers decided to get on with their business, glad to have escaped with their limbs intact.

Sighing with relief Kaede turned and entered her hut again. She knew that it would take time to earn the old priestess' respect. However, she knew that in time, and with a lot of practice, she would succeed in doing so.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


_A/N con't: Okay, so I thought that I should tell you (whoever you are) that the prologue really isn't all that significant to the story. Just a little background and character introduction stuff going on there. So tell me what you think okay. Should I continue? Should I stop? Was it horrible? No flames please, I'm not really nice about that stuff. And as far as grammar goes…I'm a bio major okay. I know the necessary stuff. In other words, none of that business okay._

_Until net time...which depends on you_

  
  


-shoujo22


End file.
